homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
091716 - Lemon Rasperry Pie
WARNING: Coercion, mind control and dubious consent. LL: You are awoken from your deep sleep by the sound of your door opening. "Rise and shine, Princess! You have quite the busy day!" AC: Duck startles awake, briefly curling up under the covers as the door opens and the voice hits her ears. She was used to voices, people coming in unexpectedly not really. She peers over the covers at whoever entered. LL: A yellow-blood troll in servant's garb is standing beside your bed. She has a gentle maternal smile. "Good Morning, Princess. I am Phoebe. The Regent has assigned me as your personal attendant. You have many appointments today, and I assume you'd like to get some time in at the barre before breakfast?" AC: "U-um," Appointments? She felt a little dizzy just thinking about it, "Yes, yes please I would. I-it's nice to meet you Phoebe." She pulls back the covers, stepping out of bed and rubbing her neck. AC: She'd been in that van so long. LL: "Would you like a light skirt or just a leotard today?" Phoebe is already going through boxes in one corner of the room. Other servants are packing up your few belongings. AC: Her eyes glance over at the servants packing up her belongings, they're just putting her stuff away right not.. taking it away? "A skirt, please, um." She follows a little ways behind Phoebe hesitantly. LL: Phoebe pulls out a peach leotard, and a thin, gauzy peach skirt. She offers you these things, and a pair of cerulean blue legwarmers and shrug. "Here you are. I had some things whipped up as soon as I got my assignment last night, the servants should have your things moved to your new rooms soon." AC: Duck takes the offered clothing, smiling at the legwarmers, before looking back at the yellowblood. "New rooms? O-oh I guess, these are.. guest rooms?" LL: "Yes. As you have decided to stay with us, the Regent has set aside a suite for you. By the time your appointments for the day are done, it will be in readiness to receive you." She smiles, and turns on her heel. "The studio and your instructor await." AC: "A-ah, okay, uh," she pauses a moment unsure if she should quickly change or.. Too many people in the room um. Duck quickly scurries after the yellowblood. LL: Phoebe leads you to a small studio, with floor to ceiling mirrors on one side, and large windows lined with rose bushes on the other side. A ballerina, with teal blood, bows when you enter. "Welcome, Princess. Please, go prepare, then we will begin." AC: Her eyes widen at the teal blood, an awed blush covering her face at the sight of her. It's quite obvious she's never really been around another dancer before. Duck does as she's told, pinning her braided hair atop her head before returning back to the studio. Oh. Ohh she didn't, she was so focused on the ballerina she didn't notice the studio. AC: Duck looks around, not even wincing when her eyes catch her reflection in the mirror. LL: The ballerina curtseys. "I am known among my kind as The Bohemian, but you may call me Selene. I am led to believe that you wish to take instruction in ballet? And that you have had some previous instruction?" AC: "Y-yes please," she sounds breathlessly excited as her eyes settle on the troll. "I um, I practiced mostly on my own. With old videos, and such. Ni-nice to meet you Ms. Selene! U-um, you can me Duck." She twirls a loos strand of hair shyly. LL: Selene curtseys low, a single fluid graceful motion, before returning to standing upright. it is only then you realize she's been en pointe this entire time. "Why don't we begin with you showing me what you know, so that I might assess your skill?" LL: Duck's day is a whirl of appointments. After a few hours practicing at the barre, she's given a light breakfast before being measured for a new wardrobe. Then an appointment with a few human doctors for blood tests. They ask if she's sure she wants to go through with the gene therapy/surgery. AC: Duck only hesitates for a moment, before she nods confirming her choice. Though the thought of HAVING a heir still.. is weird. LL: The doctors ask you to sign a few forms, giving consent for them to perform these procedures on you. "The treatment should be ready in a few days." AC: She signs them, her signature a messy and unrefined though she tries. "Okay, um. Thank you." LL: The doctors return you to Phoebe, who is smiling. "The Regent has asked for you to join him for afternoon tea, if you would like?" AC: Her face brightens as she smiles, "Y-yes please I would." LL: Phoebe leads you out to the gardens, to a large Gazebo. Nyarla is there, reading a book. He's wearing his usual Cerulean suit, but his high collared jacket is open, revealing he's wearing a delicate peach silk shirt beneath. He looks up at you with a smile. "Good Afternoon, Princess." AC: Duck blushes when she sees the peach shirt, her smile widening as she curtseys. "Good after-ernoon Regent, um, I hope. Your night was, ah pleasant?" LL: He smiles mischeviously. "It was good, but lonely." He holds out his hand, setting his book aside. AC: The tips of her ears redden and she glances down, "Uum, well hopefully they'll ah, be less lonely in the future?" AC: She briefly startles when she realizes she completely missed his offered hand, and she reaches forward rather quickly taking it in hers. "Oh-h I'm sorry, I. Wasn't paying attention.." LL: He laughs, and tugs gently, pulling her to sit beside him. "It's fine. I asked for white tea and lemon-raspberry pies. Is that all right?" AC: Duck settles beside him, and already nodding her head at his question, "I don't think I've had white tea, but um. The pies sound good, uum," she sounds rather eager for the sweets. LL: He puts an arm around her, and kisses her temple softly. "How was your day so far?" AC: "Busy, very, um," she leans lightly into him, "I didn't expect so many appointments, goodness." AC: "Is it always like this?" LL: He laughed. "I thought you might prefer to get things done sooner so you can relax into your new life. Was the Bohemian acceptable?" LL: "No, not normally. For me, yes, for you, no. You will only need to be as busy as you'd like to be. LL: " AC: "She's wonderful!" the excitement and awe in her voice is undeniable and she's positively glowing at the mention of Selene. "I'd never met another dancer, she's beautiful and it's so nice to have an actual teacher!! O-oh um. Are you sure, you don't need help?" LL: "I've done this for years, love, and for now I'm only dealing with Alternian issues. We're not married yet," he leans close, and whispers, "much to my dismay." AC: Duck shivers, glancing away from him embarressed, "Well, um, when we a-are I ah. I'm sure, the human.. side I could. Uh handle?" LL: "If you would like. I suspect Kyle didn't teach you much about politics? Would you like a tutor in that regard?" AC: "N-No, he didn't teach me anything I was just," she looks crestfallen, "A doll? I guess. I'd like, to know more. Yes um. It would let me help," LL: He nods. "Very well. I think you will have time for those lessons after dinner in the evenings. Is that acceptable?" AC: "Mhm," she nods another smile on her face. "Thank you, um, I'm. I'm really grateful for all of this.." LL: Nyarla laughs. "Don't thank me. I'm being selfish. The happier you are, the more I get to see that gorgeous smile." AC: "Do, do you really think it's pretty?" she lifts up her hands to her face briefly touching her lips. She's quiet pleased with the compliment. LL: "Yes. It is genuine, which is more than most can say." He leans close and kisses the shell of her ear softly, as a servant approaches, and begins setting out a tray of tiny pies. AC: She's cupping her chin in her hands completely red and very much enthralled. Another shiver runs through her at his kiss and the only thing that takes her attention away is the arrival of the pies. AC: "I love sweets.." she murmurs to herself, looking the platers over. LL: The servant sets down two small cups, and pours the tea from a glass teapot. Inside, in the liquid, is a small glowing white blossom. LL: Nyarla lifts one cup of tea, holding it to clink with Duck softly. AC: Duck looks at the white blossom curiously, taking the cup and shyly following Nyarla's example before she hesitantly takes a sip. LL: Duck finds herself very very comfortable in Nyarla's presence, and the idea of leaving his side is just terrible. AC: She sighs contentedly, curling up her legs and leaning into Nyarla's side with the tea still carefully held in her hands. "This is, really nice. Thank you for calling me out here." LL: "I'm glad you like it. I desperately want you to be happy." He takes a small pie off the tray, and looks at it, then turns to Duck, lifting it towards her lips tentatively. "May I, beloved?" AC: Shy little Duck is back and she's peering at him through lashes, unsure but quite flattered. "If, if you'd like..." She leans forward slightly to take a bite of the pie. LL: He smiles, and lets her have a bite, then pops the rest in his mouth, smiling affectionately at her. AC: She giggles quietly, and after a moment she sets the teacup down before picking up a pie and shyly offering it to him. "W-would, you um..?" LL: He grins and takes a bite, letting his sharp teeth graze her finger teasingly. AC: Duck gasps quietly, looking at him with wide eyes before pulling back the pie and nibbling into it herself where he'd bitten. "Uuum do, do all trolls.. have teeth, like that?" Fear is the furthest thing from her voice. LL: He smiles playfully. "Not all, but most. Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?" AC: "N-no, just it. It's surprising," she keeps nibbling on her pie though she glances at him curiously. LL: Nyarla chuckles and kisses her forehead. "I promise I wont use them on you unless you ask, Princess. Though I have a feeling you'll be begging." AC: "Uuuum," the blush has spread from her face and ears to her neck, "I. Um. W-will I? I ah." There is safety in nibbling pie. LL: "Only if you'd like, my dear. I live to serve." He turns to the servant, and makes a motion with his hand. "May I kiss you again?" AC: Duck let's her hands fall, still clutching the pie and she looks at him quietly whispering, "Yes." LL: This kiss is a bit more insistent, and he lets his teeth scrape her lip just enough for her to know it was intentional, but not enough to hurt. AC: Another shiver runs through her, and the pie crunches just slightly in her grasp. Duck isn't sure to lean away from the kiss or lean forward. AC: But she seems to be wavering forward. LL: Nyarla puts his hand in her hair, and pulls her closer, into his lap. AC: There's barely a hint of resistance as she follows along, the pie dropping from her grasp and only slight hesitancy as she begins to return the kiss. LL: The Regent doesn't stop for a long time, his hands wandering quite a bit. When he finally stops, he only pulls away slightly, his forehead still pressed against hers. "Oh, D.D., I'm not supposed to fall in love with you this fast." AC: She's breathing a little quicker, hands curled in his jacket as she leans heavily against him. "I. Um. Is this not how it works.. ah. Normally?" LL: He laughs. "It is how it works, I'm just surprised. I didn't think it would feel so right." He pulls her down and kisses her again. "Stay with me, D.D., Let me love you." AC: "O-oh," she lets herself be pulled gasping lightly against his lips before she's nodding. "Okay, okay I can do that. I'd. I'd like that.." This time she leans forward for the kiss. LL: He kisses her a while longer, letting the minutes slip by. A cough nearby causes him to pull away, his face irritated, but his hands firmly on her hips, to keep her from moving. "The Palace had better be on fire." LL: The cougher chuckles. "Forgive me, Regent, but you have a meeting with --" Nyarla cuts him off. "Cancel my plans. I am spending the rest of the day with the Princess." AC: Duck glances between the speaker and Nyarla, her eyes widening ever so slightly from their dazed look. She whispers, "Is, is that okay?" LL: "I would move mountains for you, Princess. Cancelling a few appointments is nothing. How would you like me to prove my love, Princess? What do you want?" AC: "Just, um," she looks at him her brows furrowing, "Um. I think. You've already done.. so much I don't know what else.. I could ask for?" LL: He smiles, a playful, but predatory grin. "Would you like to see your new bedroom?" AC: The playful registers, the other half not so much. She's returning the smile, "I'd love to, I uh. Gosh I hope it's not too big.." LL: "It's just big enough for two, I think." He slips one arm under her legs, and the other behidn her shoulder blades, and carries her out of the Gazebo. The tittering servants are blushing when Nyarla turns to them. "The princess and I will take dinner in her rooms, this evening. We are not to be disturbed." LL: The servants curtsey, and he carries D.D. back into the palace. AC: "O-oh, okay, that's, um," she's hiding her face in the crook of his neck as they pass the servants, squeaking, "That's nice." LL: He chuckles as they get inside. "You like it, you little minx." AC: "M-maybe, um it," she peers up at him through her lashes again, "Does, does that mean you'll be spending, a lot of time.. with me?" LL: "Unless you send me away, Princess. I will not remain where I am not wanted, but if you'll have me, I desperately want to stay." AC: Duck nods against his neck, "I um. I'd like that. It's nice, being. um. Being in your arms..." LL: "Good, it's where I'd like for you to stay." He pushes a door open with his foot, chuckling quietly. "Welcome home, love." He sets you down on a bed, with soft peach blankets. AC: Her hands curl into the blankets, briefly marveling at the color before she's smiling back at him, nervous butterflies in her stomach. A hint of something heavier but that's.. nerves. Yea. "Happy to be home, Regent." LL: "Now, I have cleared our schedules for the evening, and ordered dinner to be sent up." He kneels on the floor before her, taking her hands in his, and kissing them. "How can I make you the happiest woman on Alternia tonight?" AC: She has to pause, considering his question like she'd never heard it before. After a moment she blinks, her lips lightly trembling, "Can we pretend the war.. isn't happening? All of that, dad.. That it's not real. That everything went as it was supposed to.." LL: He smiles. "Then how long have we been married, my love?" AC: "Uum," she squints looking away when did royals get married... "Maybe.. Two years? That's, that's the right time frame for those betrothals right?" LL: Nyarla nods, his smile widening. "So then we're very comfortable with each other, my darling." His hands start moving up her legs. "Tell me if you want me to stop." AC: "O-oh," she murmurs, they would be wouldn't they.. Her heart quickens and she watches him nervously before her eyes flicker to his face. This, it's. Okay? She's searching for reassurance. LL: He leans closer, his lips finding her ear. "I love you, D.D." AC: Duck gasps quietly, a hand coming up and pulling on his jacket. "I-I, ah, li-.. lov-ve you um, t-too uum, N..Nyarla..." LL: Laughing playfully, he nips her neck gently with his teeth. "My love, you sound just like you did when we first made love." His hands slide up under her skirt. AC: Her hand has a vice like grip on his jacket, and she's trembling, and her other leg comes up knocking nervously against his side. "D-do I, I'm. I'm sor-orry..." LL: Nyarla whispers in her ear, "Since this is our first time, I am not going to, but if you need me to use my abilities to calm your nerves, I can. But for our first time, I don't want you to feel coerced." AC: The trembles stills a little, her grip lessening and she's suddenly a bit more relaxed as she takes his voice in. Yea, okay she... A cold shiver runs through her as she speaks up, "No I'm. Slow? Go slow and.. don't stop talking, ah-um, abilities?" LL: "We've been married for two years, dearest. You know that I have quite a few mental powers, like some trolls do. But you also know I would never use them on you without your consent. I only use them to protect you." He starts untying the side of her dancing skirt. "Did you miss me this morning, my sweet?" AC: "Yo-you do, that's right um," she sighs a little, the brief stab of fear easing away at his words. He wouldn't hurt her, ever. She knows that. Her next words are honest and eager, coming out in a quiet whisper, "Yes, I. I wanted to see you.." LL: "You know that you can send for me whenever you need me, love. Please don't ever feel like I do not want to be with you. If you need me, or want me, or even just wish for an audience to your magnificence, just send for me." He lays the skirt aside and kisses her neck, pushing the leotard aside. "Your skin is heavenly." AC: "I, um I was bu-busy or um no. I couldn't.. cancel that. That's rude?" her neck arches as he kisses her, finally leaning back fully as her other hand comes to wrap in his jacket. "I didn't know, I could um, aren't you busy too?" LL: "Busy, yes, but I am at your disposal. You are mine, my love, and I am yours. Our relationship will always be my priority." His hands leave her body, and he starts undressing. "Now, let me show you how I love you." ((Fade to Bl- pSYCHE stop sign in the middle, and then they had a lovely evening and dinner)) Category:Duck Category:Autocrat